Darkness
by hotdxfan
Summary: The darkness will take over your souls
1. Chapter 1

Darkness

Chapter 1 How it all began

Fifty years ago...

At an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere...

"You can't do this! Don't open that chest, something horrible will happen!" a man spoke. "Come on you don't believe in curses and witch craft do you?" the bigger man asked him eyeing a old chest they found in the basement of a old house. "No but I do believe, that if you open that thing, something will happen!" the smaller man told him. "Fine just leave and watch the door! I'll open it myself!" He told him. The smaller man nodded as he left going upstairs.

The bigger man looked over the chest again, and grabbed a crowbar out of his bag and open the chest after three tries. "Now let's see what's inside!" He told himself lifting the chest open. As he did this, a strong wind blew through the basement, but there weren't any windows. "Where did that wind come from?" the man asked himself looking around. He shrugged his shoulders and started searching through the chest for something valuable. "There's nothing in here but pictures and fake jewelry." He told himself closing the chest back. As he did this there was a loud noise upstairs.

"Ahhhhh!" the other guy screamed. The man downstairs heard the scream and ran upstairs, "Charlie! Charlie!" He yelled. "Brian! It's here!" He yelled. "Charlie who's here?" He asked looking around the room. Suddenly Brian went crashing through a window, he wasn't dead but he wasn't moving either. What ever threw Brian through that window wasn't human, but something like a ghost. After several minutes Brian was able to move, "Charlie where are you?" He spoke softly. "Behind you!" He told him turning Brian around. "We have to leave now!" Charlie told him, as they got to the car something was blocking them. "Charlie is that a..." he was cut off as a large knife went right through his stomach. "Brian!" Charlie yelled kneeling beside him. "What are you? Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Charlie yelled holding his best friend in his arms. "Because you disturbed my soul, by opening that chest and now you will pay!" The spirit told him snapping his neck. "Now my spirit is free and I will kill again!" She laughed disappearing in the air.

Fifty years later...

"Where is this arena at anyway?" John asked Paul. They were all at the performance center training, "I think Vince said it was about five hours from here, it's a new arena they just built and we're the first to use it." Paul told him. John nodded, "Cool! Do you know anything about it?" He asked. Paul shook his head, "No! Only that it was built on top of a hill, where a old house use to be." He told them. "Oh okay sounds cool, I saw the pictures of the arena its pretty big." John told him. Paul nodded as they finished their workout, after awhile Nattie walked in.

"Good Morning boys!" Nattie greeted the superstars. "Morning Nattie!" They all spoke together. "You here with the girls?" John asked her grabbing a towel off the bench. Nattie nodded, "Yeah I'm meeting Trinity, Brie, Nikki, and Arianna in the gym for a early workout before our photo shoot." she told them. "Cool!" Randy told her. Nattie walked into the gym and spotted the other divas, Nikki and Brie were on the treadmill, while Trinity was in the ring with somebody but Nattie couldn't recognize her. At first she thought it was Paige, but when she looked again, a look of shock came over her face, "Stephanie!" Nattie asked confused. Steph turned around right as Trinity was going for a punch, and hit Steph right in the head luckily she had some safty gear on and a helmet.

Steph hit the mat, "Sorry Steph! You okay?" Trinity asked helping her up . Steph nodded taking her helmet off, "That's why I needed a helmet!" She told her smiling. Nattie started to laugh, "Yeah that's why, sorry about that. I didn't mean to distract you." Nattie told her. Stephanie shrugged her shoulders, "That's okay! I should've been paying attention." She told her. Nattie nodded, "So what brings you here anyway?" Nattie asked her. "Well my trainer is back in stanford, and I just wanted to do a little training today since I had some free time, so I asked Trinity if she would do some sparring with me in the ring and she said yes." Steph told her drinking some water. "Yeah and she's really good! You should hop in the ring and show her what a heart can do!" Trinity told her smiling. Nattie smiled back, as she got her gear, grabbed a helmet and got in the ring. "This is gonna be fun!" Nattie told Stephanie smiling. Steph smiled back, "Bring it on blondie!" She told her laughing. Trinity just shook her head, "That sounded like fighting words, and it came from boss lady." Trinity told Nattie pointing at Stephanie.

After a few minutes the divas surrounded the ring as Trinity made the announcement, "Ladies today we have a showdown between the Queen of Hearts and Boss Lady Stephanie. Who will win? Let's watch and see, now remember ladies, this is just a sparring match." Trinty told them as she gave them both some gloves a new mouth piece. They shook hands and went to their corner. Trinity grabbed a whistle and blew starting the match, Nattie and Stephanie circled each other before Steph took the first swing. Nattie ducked and came back up, with a back kick and took Steph down to the mat. She tried to cover but Steph countered and spun Nattie around and put her in a head lock. "Great counter!" Nikkie yelled. "Yeah! Fantastic but not good enough!" Nattie told her grabbing Stephanie around the waist with her free arm and flipped Stephanie over her shoulder, putting her arm behind her back. "Now let's see you get out of this!" Nattie told her smiling. Stephanie smiled back, "No problem!" Steph told her as she turned Nattie around and flipped her down onto the mat and pinned her! "One, Two, Three!" Trinity yelled. "Here is your winner Stephanie!" Nikkie yelled raising Steph's arm in the air. "Wow Steph you really are good! You haven't missed a step!" Nattie told her. "Thanks I train with Paul all the time, so I guess I can't forget anything, but you were tough and thanks for not going easy on me. You proved that I can actually handle you on my own." Steph told her grabbing a towel out of her bag. "No problem! Thanks for those hits were like a pro!" Nattie said shaking her hand. Stephanie nodded shaking her hand as well.

"Come on I'm starving! Let's clean up and grab some lunch, my treat!" Steph told them. All the divas nodded as they headed for the locker room.

Find out what happens at the restaurant and how well the divas handle it! Of course their men show up to help them out in the end!

Also they get more information on this new arena!

Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness

Chapter 2

Eating with friends can turn ugly

As they were sitting at the restaurant, they talked about the shows, their families and Steph showed them a video of Aurora's karate match. "Wow she's a tough kid!" Trinity told her looking at Stephanie's phone. "Yeah just like her mom and dad!" Brie told her. Stephanie nodded, "Yeah she is, I think she gets her athleticism and determination from her father." Steph told them. While they were finishing their food, Nattie noticed some strange men walking through the door. "Hey girls! I think we should go now!" Nattie told them looking at the men who were coming their way. "Why do we have to leave?" Trinity asked confused. "Yeah we didn't even get dessert!" Brie told her. "I know but I just have a bad feeling and we need to leave now!" Nattie told her still looking at the men. Steph saw who she was looking at and agreed with Nattie. "She's right we need to go now!" Steph told them standing up. The other divas looked at each other and stood up as well, but before they could get to the door.

The men stopped them before they could even leave their table, "Hello ladies! Going somewhere?" one of the men asked them. "Yeah we are going somewhere and no you can't go with us!" Stephanie told him. The guy was about six feet tall, but he didn't scare Stephanie one little bit. The man just smiled, "Are you gonna stop us?" He asked grabbing Stephanie's arm. "Let me go or else you'll be sorry!" Steph told her smiling. "Why are you smiling?" The guy asked her. "Because her husband and his friends are standing behind you and if you don't let my wife go, you're gonna lose a arm." Paul told him. The guy turned around and was met with a fist, "Or you can be punched in the face!" Paul told him. "Now if the rest of you don't want to end up like him, I suggest you leave now!" John told the men who were now backing up slowly.

"Are you ladies okay?"John asked them. "Yeah we're fine! How did you know we were there and in trouble?" Brie asked them holding Daniel. "Nattie texted me and said there were some strange men watching you at the gym and the they followed you to the restaurant. I'm just glad we got there in time, before something else happened." Tyson told them. The girls nodded, "Thank you for coming!" Stephanie told Paul giving him a big hug. "No problem! I will never let anything or anyone hurt you. That's a promise forever!" He told her kissing her on the cheeks. Stephanie smiled as she hugged her husband, "Come on let's get back to the arena!" Paul told them. They all nodded walking to the car in the parking lot, not knowing that someone was watching them.

Later that night things were about to change for the worst!

At the arena, "Hey girls have any of you seen Emma?" Nattie asked Brie and Nikkie. They both shook their heads, "No we haven't seen her since this morning!" Nikkie told her. "We were training in the ring together for her match against Alicia." Brie explained. "That's strange, I've like asked everyone here and they all said the same thing you said." Nattie told them. "Maybe Stephanie seen her!" Brie told her. Nattie nodded, "Maybe you're right let's go ask..." Nattie was cut off by a loud scream.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Emma yelled. "What was that?" Nattie asked running out of their locker room. "I don't know, but let's go check it out!" Nikkie told her as they ran down the hall, they spotted something or someone laying on the ground. Getting closer they realized who it was and she wasn't moving. In fact she was dead, "Oh my god!" Nattie cried covering her mouth in shock.

What killed Emma?

Will the show go on as planned?

How will the others react?

Find out in the next chapter

Please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness

Chapter 3

The first victim

As Nattie and Nikkie stood around Emma's body, they called Stephanie and Paul. "What happened?" Paul asked them looking over the body but careful not to move it until the paramedics arrived. "I don't know! We were in the locker room and we heard someone screaming. When we got to the hallway, we saw her body lying on the floor covered in blood." Nattie told him in tears. Paul nodded, "Alright then find a blanket and cover the body. We can't let anyone else see this." Paul told her standing up. Nattie nodded as she grabbed a blanket from their locker room and covered the body up. "Now what?" Nikkie asked them. "We call the police and wait for paramedics to arrive." He told her.

A few minutes later the police arrived and asked them questions on what happened, but no one had answers. "Okay do you know anyone who would do this?" The officer asked Stephanie. "No she was the sweetest girl and everyone loved her. Always smiling and laughing, plus she had a very bright future here. I don't know anyone who would do something so horrible to such a sweet and innocent young girl." Steph told him as she watched the paramedics roll Emma's body out in a body bag. "Can I ask how was she killed?" Steph asked him. "Her neck was broken!" The officer told her. Steph covered her mouth in shock, "Please find the jackass who did this!" She told him. The officer nodded, "We'll try our best, but until then you all stay safe." he told her. Steph nodded, "We will thank you!" She told him as they left the arena.

The rest of the day was real quiet, the show was canceled because of what happened. Now everyone was in the conference room for a emergency meeting. "What's gonna happen now?" Cody whispered to Wade. "I don't know, I guess we're about to find out!" he told him as Stephanie and Vince came into the room. "Good Afternoon everyone, I know you are all shaken up after what happened to Emma. But I assure you that we will find the jerk who did this and bring them to justice. The show for to tonight has been canceled, so I want everyone to go home and stay together until we find this jackass!" Vince told them looking around the room.

They all nodded, there was silence around the room until Nattie spoke, "Vince do you think, whoever did this will come after the rest of us." She asked him. "I don't know, but I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to keep you all safe." He told them. They nodded as they left the room, later that night Mark Henry, Sheamus, Daniel, Big Show, Randy, John, Kofi, and Jimmy and Jey Uso were at their hotel gym to get their mind off of what happened to Emma. "Hey guys check this out!" Randy told them pointing at his laptop, he was looking up some information about the arena they were suppose to have the show at.

"What is it?" Kofi asked him, walking towards him with a towel over his shoulder, with John, Daniel, and big show behind him. "Did anyone tell Vince where this arena was built on?" he asked them. They all shrugged their shoulders, "I don't know why?" Kofi asked him. Randy turned to him and the others with a look of shock, "Because I know how Emma was killed!" He told him. "You do?" John asked looking at the screen. Randy nodded, "Yeah that arena is haunted by spirit that was disturbed twenty years ago. Now it's gonna come after us unless we can stop it." Randy told him. "Who do we tell first? If anybody will believe us!" Daniel asked him. "I guess we tell Vince, I just hope he believe us! Come on let's grab the others and find Paul. He'll know how to tell Vince!" Randy told them closing his laptop and putting it in his bag. They left the hotel and went back to the arena, "Hey is Paul stilk here?" Jey asked Randy walking towards the door. "He should be, I just talked to him!" He told him walking inside. As they walked into the building, they realized that it was quiet.

"It sure is quiet here, I wonder where everybody is at?" Daniel asked himself. "Let's split up! Maybe it'll be easier to find somebody here!" Randy told them. They all nodded as they spreaded out and walked down two separate hallways. Daniel, Kofi, Jimmy, and Jey walked towards the locker rooms, when they discovered something in front of one of the locker rooms. As they got closer, Daniel covered his mouth in horror.

What they found, was nothing compared to what was gonna happen next!

What will happen next?

Please read and review!


End file.
